In The Eyes Of A Wolf
by Just A Little Dreamer
Summary: A new girl comes to Smallvile, but can she be a threat to Clark and the citizens of this town?
1. Prolouge

A little story I came up with

* * *

17-year old Nadia felt her body altering, changing into a new form. _Why am I changing? I'm used to this now… I have been for a very long time now…_

Bone-snapping sounds cracked as they reformed into a new structure, her skin grew a light silver colour as fur emerged from her skin, and her eyes were no longer hazel, but beautiful amber. Her back hunched and she went on all fours, claws started to extend from her fingers and toes, before fully taking the form, she howled into the night sky, more animal than human. And she disappeared into the night.

* * *

I know it's short for a first chapter, but bear with me, it'll be longer in the other chapters


	2. Nadia

Second chapter!! Sorry for the delay

* * *

"I can't be late for the first day!"

Nadia ran through the road, adrenaline pumping as her legs ran as fast as she could manage. She was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with bell sleeves, black tights which clung to her skinny legs and a matching ruffled black skirt, her black combat boots pounded on the ground with every step, her black hair flowed in the wind, creating possible tangles she would have to smooth out later.

She was relieved when she saw people walking into the building, known as her new school. "I'm not late…"

She walked down the halls, filled with jocks and cheerleaders, who noticed her and threw her looks.

"Did she look in the mirror? Or does she even have one?" One of the cheerleaders commented, her friends behind her burst out laughing.

"At least I don't dress in clothes that seriously yell 'Rape me' you Barbie girl wannabe!" Nadia retorted back, the cheerleader recoiled.

"What did you call me?" She questioned.

"You heard me, you slut" Nadia answered calmly, and then continued walking down the halls, leaving the bewildered cheerleaders behind.

Clark, Pete and Chloe witnessed the scene "Who's she?" Clark asked.

"Why? Are you going to ask her out?" Pete asked.

"You must be crazy!" Chloe exclaimed. "She is Nadia Embry! She has been a bad girl as far as the record goes!"

"How do you know?" Clark questioned.

"I've done my research" Chloe answered, before heading into school, followed by Clark and Pete.

"Please take your seats." The teacher said as everyone walked into the room; as soon as everyone was seated he made an announcement. "Now, we have a new student here today, please welcome Miss Nadia Embry."

Nadia walked in, as calm as ever, everyone in the room was shocked, but she didn't even seem to care. "Now would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Nadia and it is better if none of you decides to bother me if you treasure your life" Nadia said in a very calm, contrasting the tone and her words created a very dangerous atmosphere about her, she then walked to the back of the room; she took her seat and class started. Some students couldn't help but glance back at her, and when they did she always shot them a glare, Clark being one of them.

"I guess we have a big problem" Clark said then continued his work.

"Yes we do" Chloe answered.

* * *

School ended as usual, Nadia walked out of her final class, head low, she heard whispers as she passed by. "I think she's crazy…"

"She's going to be in detention all year round."

"Here she comes!"

Nadia looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"WHAT!" She screamed, then everyone turned back to what they were doing, shaken. She got to her locker and took some books out and left some books. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the school grounds.

When she arrived home, a woman was waiting at the front porch, she had long brown wavy hair and kind brown eyes, she was none other that Nadia's mother. "How was school today?" she asked.

"It would've been better if she was here…" Nadia answered, quietly. She walked into the house and her mother followed behind, she hugged her daughter and Nadia hugged her back, tears started to cascade from her eyes.

* * *

Clark arrived home at the farm and immediately set himself to work. He finished working on fixing the fence. He then started on the other chores.

Around 7:30 he came into the house, dirty from doing all the chores. "How was school?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, we had a new girl today, her name is Nadia Embry. She has an attitude problem, she has given pretty much one to everyone already."

"Whoa" Jonathan exclaimed. "You pretty much better stay away from her.

"Yeah I know…" Clark looked at the time. "I better be going…"

"What's the rush?" Jonathan asked.

"Lana asked me to help her at the Talon…" And with that, he sped away in his superhuman speed.

* * *

The full moon wasn't out, but Nadia was out in the woods, she felt her body slowly reforming, changing into a new structure, her eyes became a beautiful amber and fur started to emerge from her skin. What was now in her place was not a human, but a wolf, but unlike any wolf it was three times bigger and much more beautiful than any other, and unlike a werewolf she was on all fours.

She put her muzzle up into the sky and took a deep intake of the scents lingering around. _Her scent is close…_

Then she dashed into the night, only the scent leading her to her destination.

A car pulled up into the driveway in front of a theatre, the sign said 'The Talon' Nadia was cleverly concealed in the darkness, and only her amber eyes could give away her position. She once more took an intake of the scents lingering around her, only one scent was distinct and it came to the point where the scent burned her nose. _I've got you now…_

And with that, she crashed into 'The Talon.'

* * *

Dum Dum DUM!! What will happen next?


End file.
